


Food Trucks & Family Ties

by Lolo (TheLittleLo)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Early BoN if you squint, Family Bonding, Fluff with feelings, Food Trucks, Multi, POV Nile Freeman, this was supposed to be silly???, unbetad, what happened? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/pseuds/Lolo
Summary: Prompt:Nile taking Joe and Nicky to some modern young people thing of your choice and they are like wtf?? But they end up enjoying it and kicking ass. Then they get addicted and Nile is like WHAT HAVE I DONE?
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 35
Kudos: 169





	Food Trucks & Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/gifts).



“It’ll be fun, I used to go with my brother all the time!” Nile said.

“I don’t see the appeal,” Nicky said from where he trailed behind her and Joe.

“Aren’t you like- a classically trained chef?” Nile asked.

“Many times over,” Joe said with a grin, at the same time Nicky said, “ _ sì. _ ”

“Then I think you’ll love it, just keep an open mind.”

Nile looked down at her phone, trying to orient the map with their current position.

“Does that say  _ Artisanal Funnel Cake _ ?” Joe asked.

Nile glanced at Joe. She couldn’t help chuckling at his eyebrows lifted up in confusion before following his outstretched hand to the food truck in question, Which did indeed say Artisanal Funnel Cakes in red looping letters.

“Yeah,” Nile said, absentmindedly turning her phone in her hands.

“How can funnel cake be artisanal?” Joe asked.

Nicky huffed air out his nose in a way that could almost be considered a laugh.

“I’m not sure Joe. Ah-ha! Found it, follow me.”

Nile started down the rows of food trucks, toward the one she had her eye on.

She stopped in front of the food truck in question, and turned around, her hands in her pockets, and a giant grin on her face.

“Here we are!”

“Korean fusion?” Joe asked, looking at the food truck behind her.

“Korean tacos to be precise.”

“Well, I’ll try anything once,” Joe shrugged, and got in line to order.

Nile followed, with Nicky close at her heels.

“You seem very excited about this,” Nicky said as the line moved slowly forward.

“Well yeah, good food is good food,” Nile said as she studied the menu.

“You mentioned you used to do this with your brother.”

“Yeah,” Nile said. “We had our favorite trucks and would go track one or two down wherever they were when we had a free Saturday.”

Nile saw Nicky nod out of the corner of her eye.

Nile ordered two tacos, one beef, one kimchi. Nile was pretty sure Joe got one of everything on the short menu.

“Aren’t you getting anything?” Nile asked when Nicky stepped away after Nile was finished ordering.

“Joe’s got me.”

Nile smiled to herself as Nicky walked up behind Joe, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder. She was always impressed by how in sync Nicky and Joe were. Sure enough, when the food was ready half of it went to Nicky. 

They ate their food as they walked between the trucks and talked. Nicky laughed at Joe when he ended up getting a plate of vanilla-vodka infused funnel cake, but still helped him eat it.

-

They made the two hour drive back to the safe house where Andy, Quynh, and Booker were waiting in relative silence. Joe had fallen asleep stretched across the back seat almost immediately, mumbling something about a food coma and Nicky was driving. Nile leaned her head on the passenger window, watching trees whiz passed.

“Does that happen with all of us?” Nile asked.

“Does what happen?” Nicky asked, his eyes still on the road.

“You and Joe seem to be able to read each other’s minds,” Nile said, finally looking at Nicky.

He smiled, it was small but he looked like he knew something she did not.

“You get good at reading people the longer you live,” Nicky said. Nile nodded to herself and resumed her study of the blurry trees out the window. 

A silent minute passed before Nicky spoke again, “There is something unique about having a close relationship with someone though. I can’t pretend that I don’t know Joe better than I could ever know anyone else. But that’s not an immortal thing, you had that with your brother, did you not?”

Nile looked back at Nicky, still driving calmly, and blinked at him for a moment. 

“Yeah,” Nile said, nodding to herself, “Yeah I did.”

-

Three months later the Guard found themselves in Amsterdam. Andy and Quynh had disappeared two days ago, still making up for 500 years of lost time. 

Nile had gone out drinking with Booker the night before, and they were both nursing hangovers. Nile was laying on the couch with her legs draped over Booker’s lap and a throw pillow over her face, trying to block out the too-harsh mid-morning light.

“There’s a food truck near Albert Cuyp that puts pickled herring on waffles,” Joe practically shouted as he burst into the room, “which personally I think sounds disgusting. It only has two stars, but I can’t leave Amsterdam until I’ve tried it.”

Nile groaned and moved the pillow to see Joe staring down at his phone, with an amused expression on his face. Nicky was leaning in the doorway behind him, staring at Joe, his eyes full of affection.

“Joe-” Nile started, but the bright light was too much and she put the pillow back over her face, knowing it muffled her voice as she continued. “Joe, the point is to find good food trucks.”

“I’m sure there will be others there.” Joe said, and suddenly Nile was being pulled up to sit up by her arms by Joe.

“Alright, alright fine,” Nile said, pushing Joe lightly on the shoulder. She laughed and tucked her head into Booker’s shoulder. “If I’m going, you have to too.”

Booker sighed but he still got up and grabbed his jacket. 

-

Joe was once again ordering while the rest of them hung back. This was the fifth time Joe had dragged some combination of them out to some poorly rated food truck in whatever city they happened to be in. Nile was seriously beginning to regret introducing him to them in the first place.

Nile squinted up at the sky, the overcast clouds were somehow making it brighter out than if the day had just been outright sunny. She brought her eyes back down to find a pair of sunglasses in front of her. Booker was watching Joe next to her, but there was no mistaking the Oakley sunglasses in his hand were for her.

“Thank you.” Nile said, slightly bewildered. She hadn’t even thought to ask if anyone had spare sunglasses.

Booker grunted something that was probably meant to be  _ you’re welcome _ , and shoved his hand back in his pocket.

Nile looked at Nicky where he stood on the other side of her. He smiled at her, before walking toward Joe the split second before he called over his shoulder for someone to help him carry the food.

Nile put the sunglasses on, and immediately felt her headache ease.

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me?? Am I incapable of writing just silly little fluff?? Apparently. Cause this is the second time I’ve turned a fun Nile prompt into her and Nicky having a heart to heart lol. Also early Book of Nile if you squint??? Idk guys, I just kinda wrote lol


End file.
